Snowed In
by YamiKai
Summary: Mokuba wants a party what will Kaiba say?!?!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!  
  
This Fic starts as kaiba and Mokuba walk down the path in their garden at their house. Chapter One: the Party Begins Kaiba: Dang, there's nothing to do today  
  
Mokuba: lets have a party today  
  
Kaiba: no  
  
Mokuba: (with puppy dog eyes) pppppplllllllllllleeeeeeeaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeee big brother  
  
Kaiba: whatever  
  
Mokuba: YAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: who are you going to invite to the party?  
  
Mokuba: Yugi, Joey, Marik, Tea, Mai and Serenity.  
  
Kaiba: YUGI, WHY HIM?!?!?!  
  
Mokuba: Because I want to  
  
Kaiba: Whatever  
  
Mokuba: (to self) yessss  
  
Mokuba walks inside with kaiba after five minutes kaiba goes to Mokuba's room  
  
Kaiba: (_) when are your friends going to be here  
  
Mokuba: they should be here riiiiiiiiiiightttttttttttttttt now.  
  
The doorbell rings  
  
Kaiba: damn that was too fast  
  
Just then everyone walks in  
  
Everyone: wowwwwwwwww this house is huge  
  
Kaiba: it's a mansion not a house fools  
  
Just then Marik notices kaiba Marik: I forgot you were related to Mokuba  
  
Kaiba :yes no kidding we're related  
  
Marik: (leaves)  
  
to be continued  
  
Sorry its short I didn't have that much time to write it  
  
Kaiba_the_saiyan@yahoo.com is my email 


	2. Let the Fun Commence

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh (or dragonball Z)  
  
Chapter 2: Let the Fun Commence  
  
Mokuba: Marik come back  
  
Marik: (not there)  
  
Mokuba: Marik, Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeasseeeeeeeeeeeeee, come back  
  
Marik: ( still not there)  
  
Mokuba: (pouting in corner)  
  
Kaiba: (speaking to self) yes one less person to have to play tricks on, let the fun commence (grins evilly)  
  
Everyone is staring at kaiba  
  
Kaiba :What are you guys looking at  
  
Yugi: (to joey) what a weirdo!  
  
Kaiba: I HEARD THAT  
  
Mokuba: Lets play a game of hide and seek!  
  
Joey: sure Mokuba I haven't played that game in a while.  
  
Mokuba: ok ill count to twenty, Ready  
  
Everyone: Yes we're ready!  
  
Mokuba: ok 1. 2.  
  
Everyone dashes out of the room  
  
As joey is walking down a hall way he trips and pushes a button concealed on the floor And a panel of the wall opens and there is a secret room behind it.  
  
Joey: wowww there's lots of cool stuff in here  
  
A person sneaks up behind joey and grabs him by the back of his shirt  
  
Kaiba: how did you find my secret room ?  
  
Joey: I tripped and pressed that button  
  
Kaiba: (frown on face) damn!  
  
Joey: HEY IT'S SNOWING!!  
  
Kaiba: oh great snow _  
  
Joey: WHAT YOU DON'T LIKE SNOW!!  
  
Kaiba: yes I don't like snow!  
  
Joey: YOU MUST DIE YOU HATE SNOW!!  
  
Kaiba: (runs away)  
  
Joey: (yelling at Kaiba and chasing him) YOU MUST DIE!  
  
Kaiba: (runs and hides in closet)  
  
Just then Kaiba notices that he isn't only in the closet  
  
Tea: Hi kaiba !  
  
Kaiba: (mutters under breath) crap  
  
Tea: isn't this a good hiding spot! (smiling)  
  
Kaiba: (trys to open door) open stupid thing  
  
Tea: it must have gotten locked from the outside (smiling still)  
  
Kaiba: (thinking to self) this is just great im stuck in closet with "shining friendship" here,  
  
Tea: as long as we have friendship we'll be okay!(  
  
Kaiba: (yells) IM DOOMED  
  
Kaiba: (banging on door) GET ME OUTTA HEERRRRREEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura Opens the door  
  
Kaiba: thank Kami (dbz ( )  
  
Then Kaiba notices that bakura wasn't invited to the party Kaiba :hey you weren't invited  
  
Bakura: I know  
  
TO BE CONTIUED  
  
Why did Bakura come? Find out in the next chapter! 


	3. Why'd bakura come!

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, But I do own myself  
  
Chapter 2: why'd bakura come?  
  
Kaiba: Soooo why did you come bakura!  
  
Bakura: because.  
  
Kaiba: Whatever!(walks away)  
  
As kaiba is walking down the hall he hears a noise from Mokuba's room.  
  
Kaiba: (puts ear to door and listens)  
  
Mokuba: I play pikachu!(a/n I don't own pokemon either)  
  
Kaiba: (bursts into room and finds Mokuba playing the pokemon card game with Serenity)oooooooookkkkkk, im not going to ask(walks out)  
  
As kaiba continues walking down the hall he hears a noise coming from his room so he burst in the door and sitting on his floor are tea and mai playing Pokemon  
  
Kaiba: damn what is it with you people and pokemon!!!!  
  
Mai and tea: pokemon is fun! (Smiling)  
  
Kaiba: and I thought my day couldn't get weirder  
  
All of a sudden teen gohan appears (I don't own dbz either)  
  
Gohan: where is Majin Buu I must defeat him!(goes super Saiyan)  
  
Kaiba: Wrong Story! Gohan  
  
Gohan: opps sorry kaiba  
  
Kaiba: Don't let it happen again!  
  
Gohan: ok (disappears)  
  
Ash Ketchum appears  
  
Kaiba: (pulls out gun and shoots ash in the head) Bullseye!no more pokemon!(kaiba smiles)  
  
Suddenly there is a camera flash Yami Yugi: Got cha  
  
Kaiba: Noooooooooooooo (Pulls out gun and shoots Yami Yugi)  
  
Yami Yugi: (Yami Yugi's wound heals) Kaiba why did you shoot me you know im immortal!  
  
Kaiba: Because its funny to see you die!  
  
Yami Yugi: What a weirdo! (walks Away)  
  
Kaiba sees bakura walking down the hall in front of him and bakura walks into the bath room  
  
Kaiba: (locks door of bathroom) (a/n bakura is Closter phobic in my Fic)  
  
Bakura: (banging on door) LET ME OUT! (Screams like little Girl)  
  
After five minutes Kaiba opens the door  
  
Bakura is sitting on floor rocking back and forth  
  
Bakura: (is singing Yu-Gi-Oh theme song and humming quietly)  
  
Kaiba: (takes out camera and takes picture of bakura )  
  
Kaiba walks to living room where everyone is  
  
Everyone is silent as Kaiba walks in  
  
Kaiba: (grins evilly)  
  
Mokuba : Seto Why did you shoot yami yugi  
  
Kaiba : because it was funny at the time (pulls out gun and shoots him again)  
  
Yami Heals himself  
  
Kaiba : still funny  
  
Mokuba : Seto don't shoot my Friend  
  
Kaiba: What ever as long as they don't annoy me  
  
Joey: wait a minute where's......  
  
to be continued  
  
wheres what joey you moron! Yet another cliffhanger! 


End file.
